


She Is More Than Just Beautiful

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crying, Dancing, Devotion, F/M, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Night, Passion, Singing Towers of Darillium, Spoilers, The Husbands of River Song, the author is a sucker for romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I suggest listening to this while reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=47Jst07mNSU</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is More Than Just Beautiful

River never looked so lovely as she did that night.

The moonlight cast a halo over her honey colored hair. Her eyes shone bright like the stars above. He gripped her waist as they swayed back and forth in time to the night's song. He heard a woman's voice: rich and high in timbre, sorrowful in tone. It rang like a bell's chime, sending chills down his spine.

His forehead touched River's as they drew in close. His fingers ran through her cloud-like hair. He felt her hands on his back, supporting him as she lead the way in their dance. Her nose brushed against his' and their lips nearly touched. Warm air brushed against him as her red lips parted. She began to hum along. 

Her voice was low; vibrating from the depths within. _Ooos_ and _aaas_ caressed his ears as she came up with a harmony that made him forget about the melody that echoed around them. A heart lifting warmth overcame him as he stared down at her. 

Beautiful wasn't enough to describe her. She was divine. A goddess. And he her devotee. No, she was the heavens above. A night sky lit up by planets, stars, meteors, and comets. No, she was the universe itself; the millions of galaxies that stretched across lightyears of space. No, she was more than just that. She was the atoms, the matter, the substance of all life. No, she wasn't just life.

She was life and death. Time and fate. Love and hate. She was the force behind every thought, feeling, and action. 

She was _everything_

He began to weep.

Her eyes met his' with a look that could break his hearts in two.

"You promised you wouldn't cry again," she blinked back tears of her own.

He nodded with a smile. With a shaking hand he cupped her face. 

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know," she said.

Then their lips met. It was an overwhelming longing and an essential need. It was the highest worship and the most profane blasphemy. He held her like it was their first and last kiss. And she, did the same.


End file.
